Trois ans et quelques, pour l'éternité
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: Suite de Trois ans et de Trois ans et quelques qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu, puisque le principe d'une suite c'est qu'elle repose sur ce qu'il y a avant, vous voyez?...


**DISCLAIMER : **Voilà, voilà…hum… TOUT EST FINI !!! Je suis triste…Comme JKR a fini de jouer avec ses persos, je les emprunte pour pas qu'ils s'ennuient, dans mon infini bonté…J'ai pourtant bien proposé à l'auteur de poursuivre son œuvre en m'occupant du tome 8, mais elle semblait pas ravie de cette idée…bah tant pis, j'me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle a peut-être peur que je la surpasse…ou alors que je les abîme… c'est mal me connaître ; je leur aurai rien fait moi aux petits bishos…hum hum…

**NOTE :** Alors pour moi aussi c'est la fin, tout comme la grande prêtresse, je mets un point final à ma petite saga à moi. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu et aussi ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, en particulier **chrisanimefan** et **violette** dont les reviews récentes m'ont rappelé cette fic et aussi le fait que j'avais promis une suite. Alors voilà, c'est fait…

La construction de cet OS diffère un peu des autres, c'est une alternance des points de vue de Severus et de Sirius, j'espère que ça reste assez clair.

* * *

**Trois ans et quelques, pour l'éternité**

Quelques heures après cette soirée, il ne lui restait que de vagues souvenirs. Deux ou trois paroles échangées, des rires lointains et un sentiment de quiétude, enfin…

Dans les profondeurs de l'ancestral château, il retrouva ses appartements. Le mot de passe donné, rien a changé. Les pièces étaient telles qu'il les avait quittées.

A quoi s'attendait-il de toute manière ?

Trois ans dans une vie ce n'était pas important, surtout dans la sienne. Trois ans n'effacent rien… mais sûrement que ça valait mieux ainsi. Faire comme si.

Comme s'il revenait simplement d'une journée particulièrement fatigante à supporter des mômes pleurnichards… Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de bataille finale… Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu ces ultimes blessures, juste un peu trop profondes pour ne pas fendiller son masque de pierre…

Maintenant, bien sûr, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si…

Les mômes ont grandi, quand ils ne sont pas morts, la bataille a éclaté plus violente et terrible que dans ses pires cauchemars, les blessures ont saigné.

Mais il n'a pas à faire comme si…

Il enseignerait à nouveau, il affronterait de nouveaux combats et la douleur, il la sentait déjà moins.

Il n'a plus ce besoin vital et désespéré de faire comme si… il est enfin chez lui.

Dans le salon, il effleura du bout des doigts son vieux fauteuil en cuir noir qui reposait devant la cheminée, le point d'ancrage dans la tempête de ses jours anciens, quand tout autour de lui se faisait un peu trop… trop.

Ce n'était plus le moment d'y penser.

Il s'arrêta ensuite quelques instants devant la luxuriante bibliothèque qui fleurissait sur un pan du mur. Il passa lentement une main nostalgique sur les grosses lettres dorées des couvertures rigides.

Ribambelle d'ouvrages aussi divers que variés où magie blanche côtoyait magie noire et manuels de potion, mais aussi philosophie et histoire moldu et même recueils de poésie. Homme de contradiction, mais surtout homme de lettres, seul ce capharnaüm de connaissances trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Délaissant finalement les livres, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un petit secrétaire de bois poli, dissimulé dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il savait déjà que le tiroir était fermé. La clef était dans sa poche. Elle ne l'a jamais quitté, pas même ces trois années…

Qu'aurait-il à retourner ce passé maintenant ?...

Il sait déjà ce que le tiroir renferme… un vieux cahier en triste état, aux pages cornées… une vieille photo jaunie, aux coins abîmés…

La photo d'une femme, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, au teint diaphane et aux yeux tristes…

Une photo de sa mère.

La pendule sonna trois coups, qui résonnèrent dans le salon.

…DONG…

Trois coups qui le ramenèrent à l'instant présent.

…DONG…

Trois coups qui lui donnèrent la force de délaisser le caveau familial, ou tout du moins un prétexte.

…DONG…

Trois coups qui le libèrent du poids du passé.

Un sort murmuré et les bûches flambent dans l'âtre. Le whisky qu'il se sert s'est laissé vieillir en l'attendant. Il s'assit une nouvelle fois dans son vieux fauteuil, point d'ancrage des jours à venir…

Le temps passe...

…lentement…

…et le silence s'installe…

…seulement perturbé par le crépitement des flammes…

…finalement,…

…il s'endort.

* * *

Quand Sirius le retrouva au petit matin dans ce vieux fauteuil usé par le temps et les sortilèges de réparation qu'il affectionnait tant, il ne put empêcher de se dessiner sur ses lèvres un petit sourire attendrit. 

Un verre où reposaient encore quelques gouttes ambrées gisait au bord de la cheminée, où le feu avait fini par mourir.

Un souvenir revint en tête à l'animagus… souvenir lointain et pourtant tellement vivace à sa mémoire… le souvenir de cette soirée, celle de son retour.

L'homme qu'il avait été avait alors tellement espéré ce retour, revoir ce visage tant aimé, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou devant tout l'Ordre réuni. Sentir le goût de ses lèvres, la force de ses bras… Il avait eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir que l'espoir commençait lentement à s'effriter tout au fond de son cœur. Alors, quand il l'avait revu, là, devant lui, incertain au côté d'un Dumbledore rayonnant…

…il avait été impulsif…il lui avait volé un baiser…son côté Griffondor, sûrement… ou l'espoir qui revient au galop dans son cœur, peut-être…

La suite avait bien évidemment été moins idyllique…

…trop de temps…

…trop de peurs enfouies…

…trop d'espoirs déçus…

Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi, mais les jours qui suivirent son retour, il avait évité de se retrouver seul face au Serpentard et, même en compagnie des autres, il fuyait son regard.

Bien sûr, il s'était attiré de nombreux regards incompréhensifs de ses amis…mais pas de lui.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas su s'expliquer, même pas à un Remus insistant… mais lui, n'avait rien demandé.

Bien sûr, il avait voulu fuir… loin de lui, loin de cet amour qui le faisait tellement souffrir et espérer à la fois.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas été bien loin. A peine les grandes portes du château franchies, qu'une poigne ferme s'était abattue sur son bras.

Un refus de le laisser s'en aller.

Une déclaration.

Il s'était lentement retourné et… il était là, simplement là. Les joues rougies par cet aveu implicite, par cette exposition trop intime.

Il n'avait rien dit… lui non plus.

Il l'avait simplement regardé… lui aussi.

Il avait fini par se jeter dans ses bras…son côté Griffondor, toujours.

Lui, après un court instant d'hésitation, avait accepté de resserrer leur étreinte et ça avait suffi… simplement.

Si longtemps qu'ils espéraient, chacun de leur côté, en silence, avec espoir… une semaine… trois ans… une vie entière…

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne s'étaient rien dit, savourant juste la chaleur de leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés comme une promesse silencieuse de ne plus jamais s'abandonner.

Ils avaient fini par se séparer à regret lorsque les rires qui provenaient de derrière une vieille armure rouillée s'étaient faits un peu trop forts pour être ignorés. Il s'était rapproché de la source du bruit, Severus sur les talons, et avait fait face à un étrange et surprenant tableau : un Serpentard blond jubilant devant la mine dépitée de deux Griffondors, l'un brun et l'autre roux. Leurs retrouvailles étaient apparemment au centre de l'attention du château, tous leurs amis s'étant empressés de participer à des paris enflammés à leur sujet.

En l'apprenant, il avait rougi de colère et de honte, mais les trois autres avaient vite blanchi de peur sous le regard noir qui leur était adressé.

Par Merlin, qu'il aimait cet homme…

La vie avait repris son cours...là, à ce moment précis.

Une vie à deux qui se bâtissait pierre par pierre.

Les premiers jours, Severus l'avait écouté raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué durant ces trois ans, son air imperturbable au visage… La difficulté pour Harry de se reconstruire et le soutien précieux de Ginny. L'inquiétude de Dumbledore au sujet du Serpentard. La découverte du vrai Draco, au sourire sincère. Le mariage de Ron et Hermione et celui de Remus avec Tonks.

Il s'était abstenu de parler de sa propre inquiétude et des regrets qui l'accompagnaient.

Pas encore, leur relation était encore si fragile.

Les jours se transformèrent en semaine et Severus retrouvait ses marques, doucement. Homme libre, enseignant, ami, les fêlures du mangemort l'empêchaient encore de s'ouvrir aux autres, l'en empêcheraient peut-être toujours, mais il apprenait, à son rythme… et puis, il parvenait toujours à se détendre entre ses bras.

Les semaines devinrent mois et les baisers fébriles et retenus du début se firent plus passionnés, plus libérés.

Lentement et avec douceur, le mangemort se laissait apprivoiser… l'homme se laissait aimer…

Enfin, les mois furent années. Les secrets se révélaient, de nouveaux se créèrent. Blessures de part et d'autres, espoirs aussi. Les cœurs s'ouvrent.

De nouvelles blessures les écorchent.

L'accident de Neville qui le laisse paralysé, le sourire qu'il faut lui réapprendre à former.

Les cheveux gris de Tonks suite à sa fausse couche et l'éclat terne des yeux de Remus.

La perte de ce vieil ami à la barbe blanche et à la sagesse malicieuse, de ce père qui leur a tant appris et apporté, qui les a tant aimés.

Le soleil continue pourtant de briller et les rires se font baume sur leurs cœurs meurtris.

La naissance d'une petite Lily Potter et son alliance démoniaque avec son cousin, Georges Weasley - Granger, avec qui elle a décidé de conquérir Poudlard.

La découverte d'un antidote à la condition de loup-garou par le plus grand de tous les maîtres de potions.

Le mariage inattendu du dernier descendant de la richissime famille Malfoy - Black avec une modeste fille de rédacteur d'un journal local…un certain « Chicaneur ».

Les jours sont comme les pièces d'un puzzle qui finissent toujours par former un grand tout, une œuvre unique fait de petits souvenirs quotidiens.

Une vie.

Leur vie.

* * *

Severus, quelques mèches blanches sur les yeux, un verre de whisky moldu entre ses mains ridées, fixait le feu mourir dans la cheminée. Il n'avait plus la force de lancer un sortilège pour raviver les flammes. 

Son regard se perdit alors un peu plus haut, au-dessus de la cheminée, sur un cadre un peu bancal.

Une photo.

Une photo que Sirius avait absolument tenu à prendre « lui-même ». Cette photo pour laquelle il les avait tous réuni par un beau soir d'automne, pour laquelle il l'avait même convaincu de poser… à ses côtés.

Une photo ratée.

Ginny une main sur les cheveux indomptables de sa fille au grand sourire éclatant. Le regard résigné de Potter et celui moqueur de son cousin. Un baiser volé de Weasley à Granger, dont l'expression était faussement outrée. Une grimace plutôt réussie sur le visage habituellement digne de Draco, destinée à l'enfant rieur blotti entre les bras d'une Lovegood au sourire rêveur. Les mains enlacées de Remus et de Tonks sur le ventre rebondi de cette dernière. Le regard pétillant d'Albus qui semblait apprécier à sa juste valeur la légère rougeur sur les joues de Minerva… Lui. Lui qui criait, exaspéré et incrédule, sur un Sirius au petit sourire désolé, mais aux grands yeux rieurs.

Une photo figée.

A trois…

Sirius avait acquis un très ancien appareil photographique moldu.

… Deux…

Severus s'était vite aperçu qu'il ne savait pas s'en servir.

… Un…

Le flash les avait tous faits sursauter et aveuglés.

Sirius avait éclaté de ce rire qui faisait étrangement penser à un aboiement. Lui, avait souri.

Fragile instant de bonheur figé pour l'éternité.

* * *

Le voilà centenaire… 

… et le verre qu'il tenait glisse entre ses doigts pour rouler sur le tapis rouge à ses pieds, y déposant quelques gouttes ambrées.

Le voilà centenaire…

… et ses yeux se ferment sur des souvenirs pleins de déception et de joie, de douleurs et d'émerveillement, de haine et d'amour.

Le voilà centenaire…

… et les traits figés de ce masque qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à totalement quitter se détendent doucement.

Un dernier soupir s'échappe entre ses lèvres fines.

* * *

Sirius ramassa le verre abandonné à terre. Il caressa d'une main légère le cuir rugueux du fauteuil, qui laissa place à la douceur de la fine cape qui recouvrait son compagnon, avant de s'attarder sur la peau diaphane aux petites rides légèrement marquées. 

Il ne put s'empêcher de se baisser pour effleurer ses lèvres, juste un peu trop froides.

Une larme vint se perdre sur le tapis. D'autres la suivirent.

Il était centenaire…

… et tout se termine par cette froide nuit d'hiver, dans la quiétude de leur foyer, au près d'un feu éteint.

Il était centenaire…

… et le silence qui règne dans le salon le fait un peu frissonner.

Il était centenaire…

… et la photo sur la cheminée lui promet que bientôt ils se retrouveront…

… pour ne plus jamais se quitter…

* * *

**NOTE FINALE :** Mais naooonnnn !! Elle est pas triste ma fin ! Tout le monde meurt un jour, l'important c'est d'avoir connu le bonheur et de partir apaisé. Et croyez moi, Sev a bien profité de la sienne dans ma fic !!! XD 

Voilà c'est fini, ça me fait bizarre. C'est la première fois que je fini une de mes fics, ça me fait un choc, c'est normal… Cette fin a été plutôt difficile à faire, je ne parvenais pas à retrouver le ton des deux autres c'est pour ça que je me suis tourné vers l'alternance des points de vue, j'espère que ça a été assez clair… sinon je suis prête à vous apporter toutes les précisions que vous désirez !

**Mes projets ?** Renouveler l'exploit de cette fic, c'est-à-dire achever mes autres fics en cours… il me reste du boulot !!

**Un rêve ?** j'adorerai qu'un lecteur, artiste à ses temps perdus, essaye de dessiner la photo décrite dans la fic… **AVIS AUX AMATEURS**… c'est bientôt Noël !! En échange je veux bien offrir une fic sur les persos de son choix à cette âme généreuse… Alors tenté ?... s'iouplaît… yeux de cocker neurasthénique….


End file.
